Dimitto
by shan14
Summary: Scout Flynn says Goodbye while her father waits for forgivness


A/N: A little Sea Patrol one shot.

Disclaimer: Don't own Sea Patrol, only Scout. Lyrics Belong to The Whitlams

Dimitto

'_There's a warmth that I miss, familiar like a kiss'_

_Been Away Too Long: The Whitlams_

"Have you forgiven her?"

Michael Flynn glanced at the blonde head lying in his lap, a pink headband keeping the light curls out of the startling green eyes now scanning the book before her.

At the sound of silence she raised her head slightly, turning it to glance up at her father. Her eyes bore no expectation, no prejudice, judgement or pity for the man that had lost everything he once held precious; only an innocence and wonder that he had come to hold dearer than life itself.

"Yes" he nodded finally, closing the worn covers and setting the book on the bed stand next to him. Lifting the small figure from his embrace he laid her down gently, pulling the covers to her chin to ward against the impending cold.

"I'll be down stairs with Grandpa if you need me" he told her, silently halting all further inquiries until a later date. He kissed his daughter's forehead softly, her pale skin a stark contrast to the dark room she lay in, before leaning off the bed, smiling at her as she pulled a well loved Teddy Bear to her side.

"Love you papa" she called as he left the room, rolling onto her side and smiling.

"Love you too Scout"

He flicked the light switch without looking and grabbed the handle, pulling the wooden door closed so that a sliver of hallway light reached the child's room.

He stood a moment at the doorway, listening to her rhythmic breathing as a tiring day at kinder caught up with the seven old. His heart caught in his throat as her breathing halted, an eternal second ticking past before she coughed lightly, resuming the pattern and shuffling under her sheets.

Mike let out a deep breathe as his heart compensated for the seconds before, beating furiously in his chest as he closed his eyes.

"She's safe" he whispered.

---

"Out like a light" exclaimed Mike as he entered the dimly lit front room. His father-in-law raised an eyebrow in question, folding the newspaper across his knee and placing it on the coffee table.

"Long day?" he enquired, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose before they fell to his lap.

"Tiring day" muttered the young man before him, falling into the lounge and rubbing his eyelids. "I need to get a proper night sleep"

The older man sighed in thought, pushing himself up and walking towards the kitchen, leaving his son-in-law to ponder the day past.

"Tea?" he called, pulling two mugs from the cupboard above.

As he pottered around the kitchen his glance fell towards the calendar hung on the pantry door, a gloomy London day greeting him for the month of November. He vaguely heard what he assumed to be an agreement as his hands got to work, boiling the water, pouring the milk and dunking the tea bags.

"Only one thing to do" he muttered as the distinct lettering of his Granddaughters hand bore down from the calendar.

_Mummy's Birthday _

"Michael you have to go back" he announced minutes later, stepping purposely back into the lounge room as the steaming cups shock dangerously in his ageing hands.

"What?" questioned the young man, lifting his face from his palms.

"Where?" he continued, still not quite used to the crisp British accent and the use of his full name.

"You know very well where" pointed out the other man, raising an eyebrow knowingly as only a man of his age could.

He watched with a pang of guilt as his son-in-law rested his head once more in his lap.

He'd seen the look, the same as the daughter he had only know briefly, telling him that he'd won an argument before it even began so, as quietly as possible so as not to disturb Mike, he walked towards the staircase, carrying the mug of tea and the morning paper and murmuring goodnight. As he reached the bottom step he turned slowly.

"Scout needs this Michael"

---

"Did you get the flowers?" asked Nikki, eyeing her husband as he pulled up in the car park, stealing the last available spot from the man behind him.

"In the back sweetheart" he smiled, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze.

She smiled thankfully at him, tilting her head slightly in embarrassment.

"I hate this day" she murmured, climbing out of the car and gazing up at the sun.

"No you don't" counted Josh, wrapping an arm around her shoulders "You just hate what it commemorates" he explained, voicing the thoughts of the entire crew spread out across the cemetery.

"Everyone here?" asked Swain, grabbing Chloe's hand with his own and his young son Brody's in the other. The crew of the Hammersley glanced around at each other; RO and Buffer with their respective girlfriends, Toby and Jen with their young daughter and Spider in his best suit. Charge stood with his youngest child next to him while Nikki and Josh held hands tightly, a bunch of bright flowers hanging from her free hand as she took a calming breath.

"Yeah" they all nodded, smiling at one another before setting off.

---

"Grandpa said that you used to climb the tree out the back in summer when it wasn't snowing"

A young girl sat under the shade of a large gum, shading her pale British skin from the harsh Australian sun she was beginning to adapt to.

"Last summer, Daddy and I tried climbing it as well" she giggled, playing with the blades of grass by the grey tombstone. "I got all the way to the third branch but Daddy fell off the first one. He said it was because he was bigger but I reckon he couldn't do anymore"

She turned quickly as the sound of voices approached, a large group of people coming into view over the hill crest.

She squinted against the unfamiliar sun as they each came clearer, mostly adults but a few children also and a young baby held loosely in her mothers arms.

"Hello" called one of the men, the one with the two children on either arm. "What's your name?" he questioned, smiling at the blonde headed child before him. The group came to stop a few metres off, each person smiling in confusion as they turned to one another in question.

"Madeleine Renee Flynn, but you can call me Scout" answered the girl, holding out her small hand to shake.

Swain grinned in amusement at such a statement, accepting the greeting and shaking Scout's hand in return.

"My names Chris" he replied "And these are my children, Chloe and Brody and my friends" he introduced, waving a hand over at the group of smiling faces.

"It's her" murmured Nikki in astonishment, nudging Josh's arm as the small girl sat back down by the gravestone.

"Why are you here?" asked Scout, sniffling softly in annoyance at being interrupted.

"We're here to say hello to our friend" answered Swain, glancing at the others in the realisation that Scout didn't know who they were. Her distinct British accent obviously meant Mike had taken her to live their shortly after her mothers death and in an attempt to forget his former life he had cut all ties from Australia.

Until now.

"Scout" started Swain, bending down to the child's level. "My friends and I, we were very good friends with your mother and your father" he explained.

Scout's small hands came to a stand still, abandoning the grass and wrapping around her knees as she curled up.

"Really" she mumbled, avoiding each adults gaze.

"Yeah" nodded Swain "We come here each year to say hello to your mum, and to let her know that we miss her" He took a risk and laid a hand on Scout's knee, grabbing his hand back as she flinched. Her dark green eyes shot up to match his own, glistening with unshed tears.

"Where you there?" she sobbed, rubbing a hand against her mouth. "Where you there when she went to save the people?"

Her entire life Scout had wished to meet the people who had been with her mother when she died. Her father had been at home with a broken arm, caring for his infant daughter, oblivious to the disaster waiting to happen. Hours later he received the distressed call from his Navigator, informing him of the gunfire, the rescue and the woman left behind.

2 months later he had left Australia.

"Yeah" nodded Swain, closing his eyes briefly to rid himself of the sight. Her body hanging limply in his arms, the blood soaking through his clothing as her last breathes were drawn.

"What'd she say?" asked Scout suddenly, surprising the medic. He glanced down, finding himself seated cross legged across from the young girl, his own children leaning against their mother in silence. He took a deep breathe before answering as truthfully as he knew how.

"That she loved you, more than anything in the world Scout, and she loved your father"

A crunching of leaves from behind the gum surprised the group, each person turning their heads in expectation. Not a doubt crossed Swains mind as to who stood their and the lone sob let out resonated in the man's heart. Scout too knew immediately who was waiting for her and flashing a smile to the man seated across from her she stood slowly.

"Thankyou" she nodded, smiling at the group before turning and kissing the headstone, laying her head against the cool stone before stepping back and with one last grin, dashed off behind the tree.

---

Each member of the Hammersley stood silently by their friend's tombstone, starring at the gum tree where their CO had been moments before.

No one moved, each understanding that Mike would seek them, in his own time, may that be tomorrow or in the years to come.

Minutes past as the soft footsteps of father and daughter slowly disappeared from their conscious, the soft pitter patter of Scout's skips against the rhythmic thud of Mike's stronger steps.

"He still hasn't forgiven himself" murmured Swain, turning back towards the crew.

Josh nodded at him and he smiled back, taking Chloe and Brody's hands in his own as Toby brought this young daughter, Katie forward. They turned towards the headstone and began.

"Hi Kate"

A/N: _Dimitto:_ Forgive in Latin


End file.
